Normal
by Cole224
Summary: Something's wrong with Clark. Oliver tries to help. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so I just now got the season six DVD's and I can't get over the interaction between Oliver and Clark especially after reading some slash stories here on the this site. I swear some of the scenes between these two are more suggestive than some of the ones between Clark and Lex in the first three seasons. Like the fact that Clark seems to walk in on Oliver without his shirt on more often than not. I know that was just an excuse to have Justin Hartley walk around without a shirt, but still if they didn't want people to think that...

This story takes place after Rage with no Oliver/Lois. This is just a prologue to set up the story which is why it's so short. I don't own anything.

* * *

Clark was officially freaked out. He had managed to wait until everyone had left after Thanksgiving dinner and choked down enough food so that no one would worry but as soon Oliver and Lois had left, he had made a retreat upstairs and thrown up everything that he had eaten.

His mom was still talking with Lionel so he figured he didn't have to worry about them finding out just yet. Plus his mom wasn't home as much as she used to be because of her job.

His worry was focused on why he was sick in the first place. He didn't get sick. Well, he had after getting out of the phantom zone but that had only been a cold and only because he had over exerted himself. It wasn't like he'd been rebuilding an entire city lately. He had gotten over that.

Standing up, Clark had to brace himself on the bathroom sink when the world spun a little around him. He frowned and splashed water on his face and rinsed his mouth out before making his way slowly to his room. He crashed almost immediately when he got in bed.

* * *

The next morning, Clark felt fine. Actually he felt better than fine and he passed the night before off as a momentary glitch. His mom wasn't home and wouldn't be for the rest of the week, so Clark was doing chores on the farm at breakneck speed when Oliver walked in.

Oliver frowned when Clark disappeared for a second and then reappeared, stopping a few inches in front of him.

"Hey, Clark." He said, a small amused smile playing on his lips for just a second.

"Oliver." Clark said nodding. "What's up?" He grinned.

"Well, I was actually here to ask if you were alright, but I guess I don't need to."

"I'm great." Clark said, walking around Oliver and grabbing a bail of hay to fling it upwards. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just seemed a little...off last night." Clark turned back to him and gave him another blinding grin.

"You noticed that?" He asked, his voice softened slightly and he stepped closer to Oliver.

"Um, yeah." Oliver put his hands in his pockets and frowned at Clark. "You sure your alright. Your acting a little..." He trailed off. He hadn't known Clark for very long but he thought he knew him long enough to know that he wasn't acting normal. And then Clark laughed.

"Of course, I'm fine. You worry to much." Clark shook his head, smile still in place before jogging up the stairs to the loft. Oliver followed him, his frown deepening.

"Isn't that usually my line?" Clark turned back to him and seemingly ignoring his words, gave a thoughtful expression for a moment.

"We should do something." He said after a minute, nodding.

"Do something?" Oliver asked now. "Like what?"

"I don't know, anything." Clark said, bouncing on the balls of his feet for a moment. "It's so boring here on the farm. We could go out." A hopeful look came to his eyes.

"It's boring here?" Oliver repeated. "Clark-"

"All you want to do is talk. Come on." He begged, even pouting a little. "I just want to spend some time with you." Oliver stopped short at that admission. Plus, he really didn't think he was going to be able to protest when Clark was looking at him like that. Maybe something was wrong. He should be around Clark if there was, right?

"Alright." He said with only a little hesitation.

"Great!" Clark practically beamed at him and actually grabbed Oliver's hand to drag him out of the barn.

* * *

As the day worn on, Oliver's worry only grew. Clark definitely was not himself. He seemed to be bouncing from one thing to another and was letting things slip that Oliver wasn't sure he would have if he were himself. He didn't know everything about Clark and had even tried to call his mom but hadn't gotten an answer yet.

By the end of the day, Clark's enthusiasm was wearing off and he was becoming more and more lethargic. He barely ate when they went to grab something. By the time they got back to Oliver's apartment, he had insisted on that one, Clark wasn't talking much and looked a little like he might collapse.

"Clark, what's going on with you?" He led Clark to one of the chairs in the room and sat him down. Clark blinked at Oliver as he kneeled in front of him.

"I..." He shook his head, a confused frown on his face. "I don't know." He mumbled. Oliver opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Clark's eyes widened slightly and he pitched forward into Oliver's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver knew he should have just stayed up. He'd fallen asleep on the tiny couch in his bedroom facing his bed. Clark had seemed okay, just unconscious. At least he had hoped so. Plus it wasn't like he could take Clark to see a doctor. When he woke up, though, Clark was gone.

He cursed before going into the other room, not sure what he should do now. He had already tried to call Clarks mother again last night after Clark had collapsed but she was a little unreachable at this point. He really wasn't sure how to handle this. He knew what Clark was and a few of the things he could do, but beyond that...

"Looking for me?" Oliver spun and almost let out a relieved breath that got caught in his throat when he took Clark in. Recovering, Oliver looked Clark over.

"Still not yourself, I see." He said, his voice calm even if he was a little nervous on the inside. He'd always been a good actor.

"What? You don't like it?" Clark asked, smile in place but there was something wrong with it. It wasn't the same one that he had seen on Clarks face several times since they had met and it wasn't the blinding, almost childish one he'd seen on Clark's face the night before. Clark stepped closer to him, coming face to face.

"I think you do." Smile still in place, Clark looked Oliver over before stepping closer, right into his personal space. "I think you like it a lot." Oliver stepped back when Clark reached for him.

"Okay, definitely not yourself." He said, a hint of nervousness getting into his voice despite his resolve.

"Myself." A thoughtful look came over Clarks face and he walked around the room idly. "You know, I've been thinking about that one and I think that myself isn't really cutting it." He turned back to Oliver and was suddenly crowding him again until he backed Oliver into the wall. Oliver stared into Clark's eyes and saw something that he never thought he'd see there.

"This whole saving people in between baling hay on the farm," Clark braced his hands on either side of Oliver and shook his head, "I've been thinking that maybe Lex had the right idea all along."

"Lex?" Oliver scoffed at that. "Yesterday you hated Lex, were in love with his girlfriend and wanted to save the world." He was backed into a wall and there was no way he would be able to get out if Clark didn't want him to, but that didn't mean he couldn't sound confident.

"People change."

"Not this much." Clark laughed again.

"Okay, maybe I haven't changed. Maybe I've improved." Bringing his hands away from the wall, Clark placed them on the sides of Oliver's face before crashing their lips together. It was a little violent and when Clark pulled back slightly he bit Oliver's lip hard enough to draw blood.

"Clark." Anger came to Oliver's voice. He may not have the powers that Clark had, but he wasn't helpless. At least he usually wasn't.

"Hey!" Clark spun at the sound of the voice coming from Oliver's doorway and Oliver looked over at the very familiar voice. Okay, so Oliver had been hanging around Clark for a while now so he was kind of used to the strange, but he figured even Chloe would be stunned at the sight before him.

"It's you." Clark sounded bored and he stepped a little bit away from Oliver, who was staring, still a little shocked at the sight of Clark also standing just inside his doorway.

"You shouldn't be doing this." This new version of Clark said, and god, did he sound timid? And maybe a little afraid? Oliver stared at the both of them and wondered if either one was actually Clark. The darker version walked calmly over to his twin and smiled.

"You know, I never much liked you." He said before grabbing the other one and throwing him across the room were he crashed into Oliver's table. He turned to Oliver on his way out.

"We'll finish this later." He said with a smile before disappearing out the door. Oliver stood a little frozen for a moment before heading over to, well, Clark, who was trying to pick himself up. Oliver knelt beside him and was once again shocked when he saw the blood running down the side of his head were it had banged off the table.

"I guess I shouldn't be surprised with anything when it comes to you." He said, helping Clark into a sitting position. Clark actually pouted up at him and he thought their might even be tears in his eyes.

"That really hurt."

"I'll bet." He tilted Clark's head to the side to check out the wound. "Can you tell me what happened? Who are you?" Clark stared at him like he was stupid.

"What do you mean? We've known each other for a while now. I'm Clark."

"Of course you are." Oliver sighed before helping him up and sitting him down in one of the chairs. He got out his first aid kit and wiped away the blood.

"Clark, we're going to have to leave before your darker half decides to come back. Do you know how to get in touch with your mom?"

"Mom's working." Clark shook his head. "We should go to Chloe."

"Chloe? She knows your secret?"

"My secret?" Clark frowned in confusion for just a second before his face cleared. "She knows all my secrets. She's my best friend." Oliver nodded and hoped that that was true. "Not that your not really great too." Clark continued.

"It's fine, Clark."

"Good. I'm really glad we're friends." He said, beaming at Oliver, who couldn't help a smile in return.

"Me too." He said, standing and holding out a hand to Clark. "Alright. Let's go see Chloe."

* * *

Chloe wasn't sure what she expected but watching Oliver Queen walk into the Daily Planet closely followed by Clark wasn't one of them. Okay, so she knew that they were friends, but she had only met Oliver once herself. She wondered idly how Clark attracted all these billionaires.

"Ms. Sullivan." Oliver said, walking over to her. Chloe frowned. She thought he actually looked a little nervous which she didn't think happened to often.

"Uh, call me Chloe." She said, glancing at Clark who smiled at her.

"If you call me Oliver." He answered before turning to Clark. "Uh, Clark? Why don't you sit down for a minute?" Clark turned his smile on Oliver and the look in his eyes was more like hero worship than Chloe had ever seen.

"I'm just going to talk to Chloe here for a minute." Clark frowned but nodded. Chloe, frowning herself followed Oliver to one of the other rooms were they could both still see Clark, sitting at her desk.

"Okay, so I'm really hoping that what Clark told me before we came over here is true and he does tell you everything." Oliver said as soon as they were out of earshot. Chloe stared at him, her mouth open for a moment before she recovered.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver let out a frustrated breath.

"Look, I'm going to go out on a limb here on this one because honestly? I am way out of my league and I can't get a hold of Mrs. Kent."

"Oh my god!" Chloe let out a disbelieving breath. "You know, don't you?"

"Kind of found out." He glanced over at Clark. "The point is, I went to see Clark the other night and he wasn't exactly acting like himself. He got sick and collapsed at my apartment and the next night."

"What?" Chloe's mind churned a little bit.

"Yeah, I kind of thought that was impossible myself. But this day just keeps getting more and more strange."

"How much do you know about Clark?" She asked finally, frowning in thought.

"I know what he is. I know what he can do. Beyond that..." Oliver trailed off for a moment. "He hasn't been acting himself though. I may not have known him as long as you, but I know that."

"Yeah." Chloe said, looking over at Clark, who was still sitting in her chair. "That really isn't Clark."

"Yeah, well. I'm assuming the guy in black who came to my apartment this morning and threw around this one after declaring that maybe Lex was in the right all along wasn't either."

"Wait, what? Your saying his personality shifted that fast?"

"No." Oliver shook his head, his eyes displaying his shock from earlier before they went back to being calm. "I'm saying that there is two of them." Chloe stared at him and hesitated for a moment before opening her mouth again. She really didn't have a choice though and Clark seemed to actually trust Oliver. She just prayed that it wasn't misplaced like it had been with Lex.

"There's some other things you should know."

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Lex asked as soon as he walked into the manor and caught sight of Clark standing to the side of the room.

"What? I can't visit old friends?" Lex walked past Clark. "We haven't been friends for a while now, Clark." He said, sitting down in behind his desk.

"I did say old friends." Clark said, sitting down across from Lex.

"What is it this time, Clark?" He asked. "Did you come here to accuse me of something?"

"No." Clark smiled before turning into a thoughtful frown and tilting his head to the side. "Do you remember a couple of years back? You were doing an experiment in the lab when an explosion happened and then we had two different versions of Lex Luthor walking around."

"I told you then Clark I didn't remember anything. Why bring that up now?"

"I think you know." Clark leaned forward smiling a little. "I think your the reason I'm here in the first place."

"I think this is the part were I tell you I don't know what your talking about and ask you to leave, isn't it?" Clark laughed.

"Don't worry, Lex. I'm not here to fight and trust me you wouldn't win anyways. I'm here to take you up on your offer." Lex raised an eyebrow.

"And what offer would that be?"

* * *

Up to this point, they hadn't really clarified whether or not Oliver knew that Chloe knew so I just went with it this way. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Why are we here?" Clark asked, frowning as he followed Oliver into the hotel room. 

"I told you it's not safe at my place right now. Until we figure this out, we need to stay away from there." Oliver glanced around the room, but he guessed it didn't really matter. If Clark's darker half decided he wanted in, it wouldn't matter if they locked the doors or not. 

Oliver fingered the comforting weight of the meteor rock that Chloe had given him. She'd said that it was the only way to keep Clark at bay. He looked over at Clark as he sat down on the bed and bounced a little. He smiled slightly. He'd protect Clark, even if it was from himself. 

Oliver had called some of his people already to find what they needed to fix this, but it might take awhile. Clark looked up at him and smiled. 

"I'm glad your here." He said. "That other person, he's really..." Clark frowned, like he couldn't come up with the right word for it. Oliver just nodded, though and sat down in one of the chairs.

"Yeah." He said, smiling a little back at Clark. 

"I really like you Ollie." He said after a moment. 

"I like you too, Clark." Oliver said, smiling a little wider and sitting back in his chair. 

"Good." Clark nodded. "I was so worried about that before." Oliver's smile dropped into a frown at that. He knew what Clark meant, but he seemed not to be worried about anything anymore. 

"Why were you worried?" Oliver asked after a moment. "We've been friends, right?" Of course, they'd gotten into a few fights at first, but after what happened with that drug that Oliver had taken, he thought that they had pretty much settled things between them, actually become friends. 

"I just really like you." Clark frowned. "I used to get so worried about it. Like with Lana, I guess." Oliver froze at the words, staring at Clark. It took him a minute to find his voice. 

"Like with Lana?" He blinked and shook his head. "You know what? We can talk about this after you get some sleep, alright?" Clark nodded, smiling again at him. Oliver watched as Clark laid down on the bed, still a little thrown by the words. 

It wasn't as if Clark was himself, though. But he still couldn't help but to think about that and the fact that his darker half had kissed him in his apartment earlier in the day. 

Letting out a sigh, Oliver got up and walked out to the hotel balcony, staring out at the city. He shouldn't be thinking about this now, not when Clark wasn't even technically here. 

"Thinking about me?" Oliver turned at the voice to see Clark, standing on the edge of the balcony looking entirely to comfortable on the tiny rail. He was still wearing those dark clothes and somehow his eyes even seemed darker than they usually were. Oliver put his hand in his pocket were he had stowed the meteor rock. 

He was glad that he had given another to the other version of Clark, sleeping in the other room. This Clark grinned at him, though, and held up a hand before squatting down to make eye contact. 

"Don't worry, I'm keeping my distance this time. I guess you've been talking to Chloe." Oliver tilted his head and forced his face to remain expressionless. 

"What are you doing here, then? I'm surprised your not shacking up with Lex already."

"Maybe I am." Clark shrugged. "Why, jealous?" His grin turned suggestive and it was entirely to odd to see that expression on Clark's face. 

"Of Lex? Totally." Oliver responded, sarcasm heavy in his voice. "Why wouldn't I be jealous of Lex Luthor?" Clark's smile only grew, though. "Did you just come here to trade banter?" 

"No. I came here to tell you that I have some big plans. And I know what your thinking, but your not going to stop me. You can't." Oliver raised an eyebrow. 

"Every man has a weakness, Clark. Or alien."

"Your not going to stop me. Your going to join me." Oliver stared at him for a moment before he snorted out a laugh. 

"What is this? A rerun of Star Wars? Okay, I'll play. Clark," Oliver's voice turned serous and deepened some, "I'll never join you." Clark wasn't fazed by the comments, though. 

"You will. Whether you want to or not." 

"Why me, Clark? What's the deal? You want me by your side as you what? Take over the world?" 

"Something like that." Clark said, smirking one more time before jumping backwards off the ledge and actually flying away. Oliver stood, stunned at the display for a moment before a slow smile came to his face. Well, it looked like Clark had more than one weakness. 

* * *

�

Lex looked up from his computer and closed it when Clark walked into the room. Even before he got close, Lex could actually see the rage in Clark's eyes. Lex watched Clark as he dropped down in the chair opposite and fumed. 

Lex wasn't sure what had happened to Clark to affect this change, but he knew that it was a drastic one. He had seen Clark acting strange before but never like this. If it really was the same thing that had happened to Lex a couple of years ago, that was probably expected though. 

He honestly didn't remember what had happened when he had split back then, but he had gotten some of the accounts from Lana and Clark. Lex suppressed a smile at the thought that the same thing did happen. If it had, this was going to get interesting. 

"Clark." He said, resting his arms on his desk, trying to get Clark's attention. Clark's eyes snapped up to him and Lex was slightly taken aback by the look in them. Despite the fact that he had seen it before, he didn't think he could get used to seeing such darkness in Clark's eyes. 

Surprisingly, though, the rage in Clark's eyes faded and he leaned back, getting more comfortable and letting out a confident air that Lex had rarely seen in him. 

"Thought about it, Lex?" 

"I fail to see the motivation for a partnership with a simple farm boy." Instead of getting angry, like Lex sort of expected after the way Clark had come in, Clark simply smirked at him. 

"I am much more than a simple farm boy and you know it." Lex froze at the admission. He did know it, but he never expected Clark to admit it. 

"Then what are you, Clark?" Clark snorted and shook his head. 

"That information is not on the market yet. I may want to team up, but I still don't trust you, Lex. But trust me," he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, "with me on your side, you can't lose," his eyes narrowed slightly, "and you don't want me against you." 

"Is that a threat? I'm not sure how I feel about creating a partnership with someone who never trusted me in the first place."

"Oh, come on." Clark scoffed. "Your a Luthor. No one trusts you. If your going to sit there and whine about how I never did, then I'm not so sure I want to either." A brief flash of anger came to Lex's eyes before they went back to that unreadable expression. 

He really only had to think about it for a moment. He had known all along that Clark wasn't normal. This was his chance to find out how. It wasn't a bad idea. 

"Alright." He said finally. Clark stood up and clapped his hands.

"Good. Now, there's something I need to take care of first." He started out the door. 

"What's that?" Clark turned back to him, smirk in place. 

"Need to go teach someone a lesson." 

* * *

�

"No. No way, it's to dangerous." Oliver sighed and glanced over at Clark, who was still sound asleep. 

"Chloe, it's the only thing I can think of. Can you think of another way to get close enough to Clark to pull this off?" Chloe sighed over the phone and Oliver pressed on. "He knows were I am now, he knows were the other one is. Do you really think I can hold him off forever with this stuff?"

"It's preferrible to what your thinking."

"Really?" Oliver asked. "So, you don't ever want your best friend back?"

"I didn't say that." Chloe whispered. "It's just...Clark would kill me if something happened to you." Oliver's mouth dropped at those words and his stomach did one of those flips. 

"Really?" He asked. He hadn't told Chloe about what this Clark had said. Hadn't told her that his darker half had kissed him. Hearing her say that, though...

"Yes." Chloe said, bringing him out of his thoughts. Oliver shook his head at the calm confidence in Chloe's voice and tried to clear his thoughts. 

"I can't let anything happen to him, either." He admitted. "I'm doing this, Chloe, but I'd really like to have you in my corner." Another sigh over the phone. 

"Alright." 

* * *

�

Man, I love this pairing. I've actually got another Clark/Oliver story in the works that I will probably post after I finish this one. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait on this guys. I had people over for spring break and haven't had time to write for over a week.

I changed the genre on this and need to change the name too. This story took a completely different direction than I had intended when I posted it. This is the last chapter though. I didn't ever intend on this being an epic even after it changed directions on me. Hope you like it.

* * *

Oliver fingered the black box nervously. From what Chloe said, it should do anything to him like this, but you never knew. The rock inside was rather small. and the box fit inside his pocket.

He set down the green kryptonite beside Clark, who was asleep on the bed again and walked out to the balcony, his nerves jumping a little. If this didn't work...

"Miss me?" Oliver spun to face Clark.

"Your back." Oliver put his hands in his pockets, closing one around the little box. Clark smiled but his eyes darkened and he was suddenly right in front of Oliver. He grabbed both of his arms and held them in place.

"You know, if I were stupid, I'd be wondering why your here outside without the only thing that you know will keep me away." He forced Oliver's right hand out of his pocket and grabbed the small black box. He tilted his head to the side. "You know, I really thought you were smarter than this." He sighed and took a quick peek at the black meteor rock inside the box before shrugging and tossing it over the balcony.

"What's the deal here?" Clark asked, smirking slightly. "I mean, I know your smarter than that." Oliver tried to take a step back but Clark's grip on his arm kept him there.

"What's the matter? Are you afraid of me?"

"You should no by now, Clark. I'm never afraid."

"Oh, no, you are. Your just good at hiding it." Clark leaned in a little. "Is that failing you now? Why? Are you more afraid of me than those thugs you fight on the streets of Metropolis in your green leather? Is it because I'm not human, or is it something else?" He pressed his body against Oliver's. Clark grinned when Oliver swallowed and tried to step back again.

"I think we need to discuss a few things." Clark's gaze flickered briefly inside the room. "Alone."

* * *

Clark woke up slowly and frowned a little, looking around the room. Ollie wasn't there and he frowned a little trying to remember why and what Ollie had told him before he had fallen asleep.

Ollie was trusting with something important, though and Clark couldn't help the grin at that. He idly picked up the small meteor rock that Ollie had given him and got up. He didn't really understand what the small thing was supposed to do but Ollie said it was important and he trusted him.

He and Ollie had talked a lot actually and Ollie had said that he would know were he should go and had told him what he should do. There was no doubt for him. He trusted Ollie. His smile growing even more at the simple thought of Ollie he zipped out of the room.

* * *

Oliver couldn't help but to hold onto Clark tighter when he grabbed him and jumped off the balcony only to rise again at a speed that made everything around him blur. Before he knew it, they were flying into the Luthor mansion and Clark released him.

Oliver tried to stay upright on unsteady feat and had to fight to regain his composure. True, he had seen Clark do a lot of astounding things since they had met, but this was different. Even more astounding than the fact that Clark could get shot and walk away without even a bruise.

"So, you and Lex are shacked up?" He said after a moment when he was able to. Clark smirked at him, his eyes dark.

"Lex and I have an arrangement. I just needed to take care of a few things first." Oliver turned to him and was extremely grateful that he had learned to art of keeping his face from impassive.

"What sort of things?" Clark's eyes darkened further and he stepped up to Oliver.

"I made you an offer earlier, Oliver." Oliver rolled his eyes and stepped back.

"And I believe I gave you an answer then." Clark smiled but there was no humor in it.

"And I believe I told you, you don't really have a choice here."

"And how exactly are you going to force me into this? You really think I'm going to willingly stay?"

"No." Clark said, letting out a small chuckle. "I don't think you will."

"Then what? Your going to keep me locked up?" Oliver shook his head. "I really had no idea you were that pathetic." Clark's eyes flashed with anger, and Oliver knew he was getting into dangerous ground, but he couldn't help it. He was going to just sit back and let himself be intimidated, even if inside he was.

"Pathetic?" Clark asked, his voice lowering a little. Oliver nodded, a small smile coming to his face.

"So this is the only way that you can get someone? Lock them up or threaten them? What's next, payment?" For a moment, Oliver thought that Clark was going to attack him but then another smirk came to him.

"I don't think I really need to do any of those things to you, though. Come on, Ollie. I know you've been in love with Clark Kent for a while now."

"Your right." Oliver said boldly. "But your not Clark Kent. At least not totally. And don't call me Ollie. Only my friends call me that." For a split second, Clark just looked at him and then he was flying across the room and crashing into the opposite wall. His head connected pretty hard and Oliver lay there for several seconds, trying to get his bearings.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Clark said, walking over to him and kneeling beside him to watch him as he groaned and moved into a sitting position. "Your mine now." Oliver laughed as he sat up, staring at Clark.

"No, you don't get it. Forcing me to stay here doesn't make me yours." There was a flash of anger in Clark's eyes and then Clark was dragging him forward and to his feet by his throat.

"Don't hurt him!" Clark's eyes snapped up and he dropped Oliver at the sound of the voice. He turned to face the other version of himself.

"How the hell did you get here?" He asked, not looking to concerned. He didn't answer, just reached into his pocket and pulled out the kryptonite that Oliver had given him and super sped over to his darker half.

Oliver scooted back a little as he watched the small black meteor rock connect with his chest. He watched as both Clark's screamed and then had to look away as the thing ignited.

When Oliver looked back, he let out a breath of relief. Only one Clark there now, unconscious on the floor. Oliver crawled over to him and lifted his head a little.

"Clark?" Clark's eyes fluttered open and he looked up at Oliver.

"Ollie?" Oliver smiled at the use of the nickname and nodded.

* * *

Clark stood nervously outside of Oliver's door, hesitating before opening it. He had basically run off when he had woken up. He and Oliver hadn't talked since. Oliver had saved his him, though. He was the one who figured out that not all of his powers were gone when he had split. He owed Oliver a lot.

With that came guilt, though. He still couldn't get what he had done to Oliver after splitting out of his head. It ate at him. He had talked briefly to Chloe and she had kept telling him that it was really him but he couldn't force himself to believe that totally. Taking a breath, he stepped into Oliver's apartment, catching sight of him sitting behind his desk.

"Hey." He said nervously.

"Hey, Clark." Oliver said, standing up. "How are you?"

"I think I'm the one who should be asking you that." Clark said, fidgeting slightly.

"It wasn't your fault, Clark." Oliver said, smiling a little. Clark smiled slightly, and shook his head.

"Thanks, Oliver. But it kind of was. It was still me." Oliver rolled his eyes.

"And so was the guy who didn't even know what the word bad meant. everyone has a dark side, Clark. Not sure everyone has that side, though." Clark smiled a little brighter at him before it fell and he shifted again and tried to get up the courage to do what he came here to do.

"I came to say thank you. I mean, what you did. You risked yourself for me." Oliver shrugged.

"Well, it's not like you haven't saved my ass before, Clark." Clark smiled briefly and fell silent. Oliver raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something else wrong, Clark?"

"It's just, well..." He trailed off for a moment. "I mean, you said something at the mansion that kind of stuck out to me." Oliver stopped, frowning.

"Wait, you remember everything?"

"Yeah, I do. And there was this thing you said, and I was kind of wondering if it was true. You know, what you said to my darker half before he decided to start throwing you around. Which by the way, I am very sorry for."

"I told you, I'm fine. As for your other question..." Oliver hesitated and took a breath. "It was the truth. I mean, I meant it." He was feeling a little bold at the moment. Besides, it wasn't in his nature to hide something like this, especially when someone asked him straight out.

"Really?" Clark asked, his eyes suddenly hopeful. He stepped closer to Oliver.

"Really." Clark closed the distance between them and this time the kiss was softer and more caring and totally Clark. He pulled back after a moment and gave Oliver a blinding grin.

"Good."

Alright, hope you guys liked this one. I'm thinking of posting a new one soon. I've got the basic idea down and part of the first chapter.


End file.
